akatsuki in our world
by kakuxlucci
Summary: ok I came up with this story because i had a dream abput it so hope u like it sry if its not perfect english...it say something to it in my profile so here is the story.


ok everyone im writing a story about akatsuki in the real world...its more a fiction but i had such a dream so I write the story about that now  
ok it begins

It was 16:10 I just get off of my school bus. as I walk to my house I had a weird feeling and I didn't know why. After I unloked the door I heared some one screaming.  
I dropt my binder and run in to the livingroom. I saw my little brother on the floor and screaming and next too him standing some dudes dress up like the akatsuki.  
"Ok....Matthew...how many times I have to tell you no cosplay partys"  
"but...those are no cosplayers,becca"  
"yeah..right...and im a famous artist,get ur stuff and wait outside for your stupid camp bus..thingy..."  
"ok sis.."  
My brother stand up and run up to his room and was getting his stuff.  
In this time I turnnt to the weird dudes...  
" Ok I dont know who you are so please leafe now"  
I pointed to the door...as the dudes start laughing laud.  
"Are you serious,hmm .....We dont take orders from a girl like you ,hmm"  
I looked to the blond dude "and why not"  
"because we are the Akatsuki silly thing" said the realy big guy with those weird green eyes. "....yeah right..." that all i could say and i backed a little bit of ~ fuck....how is that possible~.  
"she is afraid" said the dude who looks like Itachi or probaly is Itachi.  
In this moment my brother came back with his stuff, "bye sis see you in 5 weeks"  
"5 weeks does the camp go so long"  
"no silly...mum and dad pick me up after 2 weeks and take me with to hawaii"  
"that means Im 5 weeks alone..."  
"yeah see ya"  
He walk out the door and closed it.  
"5 weeks alone"....I smiled and turned around and lost my smile again because of the 'akatsuki'.  
~damit...and now~  
"excuese me for a sec"  
"ok" said the leader I just guessed that its him becaus of the piercings (XD).  
I runed up to my room and took my cell phone and called my best friend breanna.  
"yo bre"  
"what "  
"The akatsuki is standing in my livingroom"  
"yaeh right ,charly and i got a map to candy mountain"  
"dont make fun of me its real men"  
"ok men ...im just hyper"  
"like always"  
"i know "  
"come over and bring an with you"  
"ok "  
I was going backdown and look at the akatsuki who was sitting on my couch and look around my house.  
"STOP BEING SO NOISE"  
Everyone was looking at me  
I was walking to the dinning table and sat on it and waited.  
10 minutes later it knockt on the door.  
"It was about time"  
"what was about time" asked the the purple eyed dude  
"you gonna see ,you gonna see"  
I run to the door and opend it.  
"hey charlY"  
"yeah charly ...lets go to candy mountain charly" said breanna  
"would u please stop it,good" said ann  
"its JASHIN" screamed Hidan.  
"I told you"  
"the Akatsuki is really in your living room" asked breanna.  
"yeah told you guys"  
"for real.."asked ann  
I looked at them a taked a big breath.  
"ok lets go to the guys"  
Ann and breanna followed me into the livingroom.  
"taaddaaa the Akatsuki ...say hi Ladys"  
The akatsuki looked at me and my girls....  
"hi i am breanna"  
"and I am Ann"  
"yeah i Know and I didnt say my name yet my name is Rebecca but i go by becky"  
"ok...becky" started hidan  
"what is"  
"where is the F*cking restroom" meant Hidan.  
"stop saying bad words idiot and its up the stairs an than the door with the sign restroom"  
Breanna looked around and looked speciale at Sasori.  
Hidan stand up and walk to the restroom.  
"...hey ann breanna...my parents and my brother are not here for 5 weeks why dont u stay over so long"  
"....I have to ask charly..hahahahaha" said breanna  
"i probaly can but I have to ask " said ann  
"ok...than ask guys you know where the phone is "  
Breanna and Ann walked to the phone.  
"and whats with us..."asked Kakuzu  
"what...ooh...hmm you go back where you came from"  
"not possible.."said pain  
"and why"  
"because it takes 4 weeks till we can go..." he said it really  
careful  
"ok.....than there is no otherway you have to stay here..."  
"yeaahh" screamed Tobi  
"help....."  
"hey we can stay" said ann  
"coool...and the akatsuki stays too"  
"really" asked breanna  
"yeah" I looked to Kakuzu and start to blush...  
"hey becky your blush" said breanna and laughd.  
"no I dont"

tbc


End file.
